


Strawberry Tea and Coffee Beans

by wildheartmustang



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, No shame november, These two should be able to support because they're really cute with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartmustang/pseuds/wildheartmustang





	Strawberry Tea and Coffee Beans

Shigure still wasn’t sure about the taste of coffee, the bitterness was not at all pleasant on his tastebuds, fruit teas were much more his forte; strawberry tea being his favourite. He enjoyed drinking it while painting, it made him feel stable and nostalgic and recently Deere had been willing to bring him a cup in the afternoon almost everyday. Shigure still didn’t know where or how Deere had found the tea blend but he appreciated it nonetheless.

Shigure looked at the painting he was currently committing himself too and was becoming frustrated, the colours were all wrong, nothing was mixing the way he wanted to. The sky wasn’t the right blue and he couldn’t quite get the shadows and hues right on the clouds. He threw down the palette with a sigh and heard the door to his room open and in walked the anemic looking butler, tray in hand with a teapot and cup.

“You’ve brought tea?” Shigure asked, surprised,

“Yeah, I thought you might like some. You seem kinda bothered by things.” The painter sighed and stroked his fringe away from his eye.

“It’s not that, this painting is just really getting under my skin.”

Deere set the tray down on the table next to Shigure and looked at the painting as he poured the sweet, fruity tea into the porcelain cup.

“I think it looks nice,” Shigure smiled.

“Thanks. I suppose I’m just over thinking it.” Deere simply looked to the young man, admiring his youthful face, Shigure quickly joined their gazes and the butler immediately looked away and joined the painters side as he sipped the steaming drink and gave a light sigh as he felt the sweetness wash away the day’s stresses.

“Hey, Deere. Can I ask something?"

“Hmm? Yeah sure.”

“Where do you get this tea blend? I don’t want you going out of your way just to get me strawberry tea.” Deere was taken aback, but responded almost non-committally

“Uh… I just pick it up when I find it, it’s not that hard to find if you know where to look.” Shigure nodded, his eyes bright with thanks.

“I appreciate it.” Deere had never been happier being praised before, as he was in this moment.

* * *

“You want to what?!” Shigure chuckled.

“Sketch you,”

He realised that it was probably a bit forward of him to ask, but Shigure needed to get away from landscape painting for a while and he missed doing portraiture.

“Well… I can’t say I’m a particularly nice looking subject.” Deere replied, forlorn.

“Art isn’t always about making something look nice, it’s an honest form of expression,” Shigure explained. “Besides, who says you’re not good looking?”

“Now you’re just teasing.”

“Me? Tease? Never.”

Deere felt like slapping the grin off the young man’s face, though it would ruin his fragile features, so he shook his head in disapprovement instead. Shigure took the butler’s hand and lead him to the chair in front of his, basically giving the young man not much choice in the matter. Deere sat down and Shigure took his sketchbook and pencils and began to work his magic upon the paper, not another word exchanged between the two, just awkward eye contact.

* * *

It was the third time that week that Deere allowed Shigure to sketch him, though this time a profile view was requested. The butler was beginning to become accustomed to the positive attention being heaped upon him by the Pegasus Knight; it wasn’t a regular occurrence, especially having Jakob as his father.

“You have a nice profile.” Shigure stated

“I do?”

“Yeah, your nose is really nice. I never really noticed before…”

“I don’t think I’ve ever had someone comment upon my nose.”

“I guess there is a first time for everything,” Shigure replied with humour.

Deere chuckled, though it was brief. “Do you want tea?” he asked

“In a minute, I don’t want you moving right now.”

The butler frowned, slightly confused, Shigure’s features softened reassuringly in response. “If you move the angle and light on your face will change.”

“And here I thought you just liked staring at me.” Shigure snorted at Deere’s attempt at humour and put down his sketchpad and stretched, the butler looked at the young man’s lithe figure, no wonder he rode a Pegasus in battle; he had no unneeded weight on his body, which was most prominent on his face with his sharp jaw and high cheekbones. Deere’s face was rounder and his body softer than Shigure’s, all the sleeping and lazing about in between his duties really didn’t help.

“I think I might take up your offer on tea now… My back’s stiff.”

“I can give you a back massage first if you want?"

“Heh, I can’t believe the same person who sleeps almost all day is asking if I want tea and a back massage,”

“‘Work before rest’, once I make you tea, it’ll make my nap even more satisfying.”

“I don’t deserve your service, Deere…” Shigure sighed

“I don’t mind serving you. Turn around if you please.” the butler asked, taking a seat behind Shigure and placing gentle fingers upon his back on top of the other young man’s oversized shirt.

Shigure breathed out happily and allowed a sound to pass his lips as he felt the butler’s fingers work his muscles into relaxation. Deere felt a jolt in his core upon hearing the Pegasus Knight’s voice, it was almost erotic how he moaned and the butler bit his lip trying to distract himself. Deere’s fingers ghosted down to Shigure’s waist and he pressed his thumbs onto his lower back and the blue haired young man stretched his back up in response to the firm touch, as he felt the pleasurable tingle run up spine.

The butler tested his luck and let his hands escape under the shirt and pressed against the man’s bare skin. Shigure’s skin was so soft, it was wonderful and he smelt so good.

“Ah… Deere…” The butler pressed his fingertips into the soft flesh under Shigure’s shoulderblades, garnering a shiver.

“How is the pressure?” Deere’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“It’s perfect. I didn’t know you were so talented with massages… I would’ve asked earlier for you to give me one.”

“You can ask me me anytime.”

“Don’t say that, I’ll take advantage of your generosity.” Shigure warned.

“That’s fine with me.” Deere’s voice was oddly seductively, and the painter swallowed the lump in his throat. Shigure looked around to Deere, bright golden eyes looked into the cold grey and he leant forward, turning his head, his lips aiming for the butler’s, though was surprised when Deere leant back. Shigure looked away, feeling ashamed by his actions and cleared his throat.

“I apologise… I don’t know what came over me.”

“I… I need to think.” There were no more words exchanged between the two, as Deere’s hands fell out from under the shirt and he stood up and left the room.

There was no strawberry tea that afternoon.

* * *

The clock chimed two o’clock and Shigure was finishing applying the watercolours to the small sketches he made, until he heard a knock on the door to his room.

“Come in, the door’s unlocked.”

It was Deere. A tray in hand with a pot and cup upon it.

“You brought me tea…”

“You sound disappointed.” Deere observed, pointedly.

Shigure shook his head and put his watercolour paintbrush into the water cup. “It’s not with you… I shouldn’t have put you in that position yesterday and yet you still bring me tea.”

“I didn’t bring you any, after I said I would.”

Shigure smiled gratefully and the butler set the tray onto the desk that Shigure was working at and poured the Strawberry tea into the cup as usual, looking over at the sketchbook and blushing furiously.

“It’s me,” he commented in shock, Shigure looked up to the man, then back to the paper.

“Oh! Yeah they’re not done, sorry about that.” gesturing the several small images of the young man marked on the sketchpad.

“Not at all, they’re great,” Deere praised.

“I’m glad you think so… They’re yours if you’d like them,”

“Are you sure?” Shigure took a sip of the tea and felt the same familiarity flood through him.

“Of course, let me finish painting them first though.”

“I can’t believe it… you actually made me look like a handsome guy…”

Shigure chuckled. “I’m not sure if I should take that as you being self deprecating or as an insult to my drawing skills,” he joked.

“The former, I would never slate your artistic merits.” Deere replied, all too quickly.

There was a pause as their gazes met once more, and Shigure took another, longer, drink of his tea. “You should have more faith in yourself…” he eventually said.

“You try having a father like mine and see how you feel about yourself after that. At least my coffee tastes better than his.”

“Don’t forget you make a satisfying pot of Strawberry Tea.” Shigure reminded him, taking another sip.

The two young men smiled at one another just glad to be in each other’s company once again.

“Shigure… I was thinking about yesterday…”

“It’s ok, I understand why you left… It’s not exactly encouraged is it? Two men together…”

“No I guess not… Though…”

Shigure drank more of the tea. “Though?” he asked after a moment’s pause.

“It’s not illegal… Is it? I don’t see an issue with it…” Deere stated

“I suppose you’re right.” The butler looked to the floor with a pained expression.

“I… You’re a handsome man Shigure…” came the blushing confession.

“Deere…”

“I’ve always thought that… Since I joined this army and first met you… Then there’s me… I never thought I’d have a chance…”

“Heh… what would make you think that?”

“I’m not exactly the most attractive person…”

“Don’t say that. Why else would I have asked you to model for me?”

“Are you serious?”

Shigure stood from his seat and took the butler’s hand caringly and walked backwards, leading him towards his bed, before pulling him close.

“I’m always serious…” he replied

“Bull, Shigure.” The painter gave a laugh that was almost lyrical and raised his hands to cup the the butler’s face and placed his lips upon his. It was deep but didn’t last and they broke apart.

“You taste like strawberries.” Deere whispered.

“You taste like coffee.” Shigure hushed back as he broached their lips once again.

Shigure didn’t mind the taste of coffee on the butler’s tongue, it was rich and smoky, and it made him feel the same way as a cup of hot Strawberry tea.

* * *

The two laid naked on Shigure’s covers, their clothes strewn about the foot of the bed, the two cuddled and embraced their afterglows in the heat of the late afternoon sun.

“We probably shouldn’t have done that.” Deere commented, kissing the painter on his bare chest.

“I think it’s a bit late for regrets now.” Shigure replied.

“Who said I regretted it?” Shigure simply rose a confused eyebrow.

“I was just thinking that we probably should’ve waited for a little bit before having sex.” Deere explained.

“Again, I think we’re past the point of going back.”

The two young men looked at one another, before Deere mounted the Pegasus Knight’s hips. “I don’t think I’ve seen you so energetic before,” Shigure teased right before the butler leant forward, brushing the blue fringe away and laid on him pressing his lips onto his lovers.

“Your tea’s probably gone cold.”

“Ah, shit! I forgot about my tea! After you went through all that trouble to make it, and it’s all gone to waste.

“I can make another pot, no worries… Though I am feeling pretty sleepy…” Deere yawned.

“I’m surprised you didn’t doze off right after you finished, you really went for it,”

“It’s my duty as a butler to serve in anyway I can.”

Shigure brushed his lips against Deere’s. “Then may I ask something of you?”

“What?”

“Hold me while we nap?”

“You don’t strike me as the kind of person to have afternoon naps.”

“As long as you’re here, I am.”

The Strawberry tea could wait, Shigure enjoyed the smell of coffee beans in Deere’s hair too much to care.


End file.
